Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160308142757
Zur Verarbeitung? Welcher Dieb macht sowas? XD Anime Anscheinend kann ich hier mehr Openings anschauen XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY6QCX0HPxg Mal etwas sinnloses im Kontrast... die Entscheidung zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Opening war schwer, abe ich glaube, das ist besser XD Studium Naja... zweiteres stimmt ja auch schon fast überein... also hier wird man halt auf 2 Begleiter eingeschränkt, die den Führerschein ne gewisse Zeit besitzen müssen und noch andere Kriterien erfülle nmüssen ^^ Minecraft Ich war nur einmal drinnen, da ich auch nicht sehr viel Zeit habe... Finde es ist recht gut, aber die Änderungen im End sind nicht so, wie erhofft, da die Inseln anscheinend sehr weit weg sind... Bei Kunst? Nö... das hat nichts mehr mit Intelligenz zu tun, wenn ich Farbkleckse für sehr viel Geld kaufe... XD (wohingegen man sagen muss, dass der, der es schafft diese Kleckse zu verkaufen schon recht intelligent sein muss... XD) Und nein... nicht jedes Rätsel ist lösbar... Zum Beispiel: *"Es wird gewusst, dass dieser Satz falsch ist" *"Enthält eine Schachtel, die alle Schachteln enthält, sich selbst?" *"Ein sich bewegender Körper legt in einer bestimmten Zeit eine bestimmte Strecke zurück. Er legt in der halben Zeit die halbe Strecke zurück. Er legt in einem Viertel der Zeit ein Viertel der Strecke zurück. Wenn ich aber nun die Zeit unendlich oft unterteile, komme ich schließlich darauf, dass er in der Zeit Null keine Strecke zurücklegt. Daraus folgt, dass der Körper an JEDEM PUNKT seiner "Reise" stillsteht, er kann sich also unmöglich fortbewegen, oder? Bewegt man sich etwa fort, wenn man nur genügend lang stillsteht?" *"Sie sind Kandidat einer Fernsehshow und dürfen eine von drei verschlossenen Türen auswählen. Hinter einer der Türen wartet der Hauptgewinn, ein prachtvolles Auto, hinter den anderen beiden steht jeweils eine meckernde Ziege. Frohgemut zeigen Sie auf eine der Türen, sagen wir Nummer eins. Doch der Showmaster, der weiß, hinter welcher Tür sich das Auto befindet, lässt sie nicht sofort öffnen, sondern sagt geheimnisvoll: »Ich zeige Ihnen mal was!« Er lässt eine andere Tür öffnen, sagen wir Nummer drei – und hinter dieser steht eine Ziege und glotzt erstaunt ins Publikum. Nun fragt der Showmaster lauernd: »Bleiben Sie bei Tür Nummer eins, oder wählen Sie doch lieber Nummer zwei?« Was sollten Sie tun?" Letzteres (das Ziegenproblem) probierte unser Physik/Mathe-Lehrer mit uns aus... zum Thema Wahrscheinlichkeit... Es gibt sogar ne richtige Lösung XD Versuch's mal... Wenn möglich mit Wahrscheinlichkeitsangaben, also in Prozent, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass man das Auto bekommt, wenn man wechselt und wie wahrscheinlich ist es, wenn dass man es bekommt, wenn man bei der Tür bleibt :D "I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him...my Senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me. She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion… Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai. Will. Be. Mine. …He doesn't have a choice." - Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) O.O